Des morgens
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: Indonesia telah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang di atas bukit pada dini hari bertahun-tahun setelah ia dan pemuda itu berpisah. Apakah yang ingin pemuda itu perlihatkan padanya? Netherlands-fem!Indonesia


**A fanfiction of Hetalia Axis Power**

**Title**: Des morgens

**Author**: ZPBellani

**Fandom**: Hetalia Axis Power

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance (saya tak yakin untuk genre ff ini)

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia Axis Power milik **Hidekaz Himaruya**. 's song by Hatsune Miku: Venus di Ujung Jari. This fanfiction belongs with **ZPBellani**.

**Summary**: Indonesia telah berjanji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang di atas bukit pada dini hari bertahun-tahun setelah ia dan pemuda itu berpisah hubungan. Apakah yang ingin pemuda itu perlihatkan padanya? [Netherlands-fem!Indonesia]

**Warning: **Gaje!

_._

_._

_Di atas sana aku menanti cahaya_

_Satu-satunya janji di antara kita_

_Aku ada disini, Apakah kau ada disana?_

_Dan kita bawakan puisi_

_._

_._

Dan wanita berkulit sawo matang itu mendaki sebuah bukit yang berada di belakang sekolah menengah atasnya. Bukit yang dipenuhi dengan beragam pohon itu memang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi, mengingat jalan menuju puncaknya yang belum diperbaiki sedikitpun, ia cukup bersusah payah mendakinya.

Malam itu cukup sepi, tidak ada orang lain yang mendaki bukit itu. Hanya dia disana dan kalau bukan karena janji yang pernah diikrarkannya, ia takkan rela bersusah payah seperti sekarang.

***ZPBellani's Fanfic***

_._

_._

_Ada venus di ujung jarimu_

_Ada senyuman yang kurasakan diri sendiri_

_Apa mungkin bisa kukatakan,_

_Ada sesuatu yang kurasakan di hati ini_

_._

_._

**[**_**FLASHBACK MODE: ON**_**]**

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengacak rambutnya. "Kamu serius?"

"Kurasa sudah jelas yang barusan kukatakan. Apa perlu kuulangi?" ujar perempuan itu sarkastik. Ia menatap tajam pemuda berambut bagai tulip yang berdiri dihadapannya. "'Kita putus dan jangan ganggu kehidupanku lagi'," ujarnya mengulang ucapannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Tapi.. Indonesia, kumohon jangan."

Perempuan yang telah diketahui bernama Indonesia itu memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kamu sudah terlalu sering mengatakan itu dan aku sudah tak sudi dimanfaatkan olehmu lagi."

"Jadi sekarang kau lebih memilih si Jepang itu, hn?" sindir pemuda itu kesal. Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin dan tidak akan rela jika harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan perempuan berbaju batik di depannya. Bukan, bukan karena ia masih ingin memanfaatkan kekayaan perempuan itu, ia hanya tidak rela jika pacarnya itu direbut oleh musuhnya.

"Aku tidak-"

"Sudahlah. Aku mengerti," ujar pemuda itu cepat sebelum mantan pacarnya itu menyelesaikan perkataannya. Mata hitam milik Indonesia melihatnya penuh pertanyaan. Ia menghela nafas panjang agak kesal. "Ada satu hal yang aku ingin kamu-"

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Indonesia cepat. Kini giliran ia yang memotong perkataan mantan pacarnya. "Kau akan memanfaatkanku lagi?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal hingga, terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Makanya dengarkan aku dulu," ujar pemuda bermata hijau itu mencubit pipi Indonesia gemas lalu, tertawa. "Aku ingin kamu pergi ke atas bukit itu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Indonesia sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan pemuda dihadapannya.

**[**_**FLASHBACK MODE: OFF**_**]**

***ZPBellani's FANFICTION***

_._

_._

_Aku ada disini, apakah kau disana?_

_Dan kita bawakan puisi_

_._

_._

Wanita bernama Indonesia itu tersandung oleh berbagai macam hal yang ia lewati selama perjalanan ke puncak. Tanpa senter atau alat penerang lain yang tidak ia bawa, kegelapan malam yang mengelilinginya terasa sangat menyusahkan. Bukannya ia tidak sadar kalau bukit di malam hari sangatlah berbahaya dan sangatlah gelap, lantas meninggalkan senter yang tadi sudah ia pegang di rumah, namun.. 'Kenapa aku bisa lupa membawanya?' pikirnya bertanya-tanya sambil menyalahkan kecerobohannya sendiri dan ia kembali tersandung beberapa akar pohon tua yang sangat besar.

***ZPBellani's FANFICTION***

_._

_._

_Ada venus di ujung jariku_

_Ada sentuhan yang takkan bisa menggapainya_

_Tapi mungkin 'kan kusampaikan,_

_Ada sesuatu yang kutemukan di hati ini_

_._

_._

**[**_**FLASHBACK MODE: ON**_**]**

"Aku ingin kamu berjanji untuk menemuiku di bukit itu beberapa tahun lagi. Aku ingin memperlihatkannya padamu, bertahun-tahun setelah kamu memutuskan untuk berpisah denganku hari ini."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin, hanya itu," jawab pemuda Eropa itu setengah tertawa.

Indonesia tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku berjanji akan melakukannya."

"Dan lakukanlah pada dini hari."

**[**_**FLASHBACK MODE: OFF**_**]**

***ZPBellani's FANFICTION***

"Sedikit lagi!" ucap Indonesia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia memang sudah hampir sampai ke puncaknya maka dari itu, ia tidak boleh menyerah. Tidak boleh menyerah, tidak boleh. Matanya melirik jam tangannya untuk melihat pukul berapa saat ini. Setelah bersusah-susah membaca jam tangannya tanpa cahaya akhirnya, ia mampu membacanya. 04.20 pagi. Sepertinya ia hampir terlambat, ia mempercepat langkahnya walaupun hal itu membuatnya makin tersandung beberapa dahan pohon tua dan besar yang patah.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia berhasil mencapai puncak bukit itu.

"Selamat pagi," sapa seseorang yang sedang berdiri sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Memandangi ratusan bintang yang terhampar di langit yang ada di atas tempatnya berpijak, berkilau sangat indah di langit.

Mata Indonesia melebar kaget namun sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum saat orang yang menyapanya tadi berbalik untuk menatap wajah Indonesia yang penuh peluh dan keringat. "Ya, selamat pagi, Belanda."

_._

_._

_Kadang venus di ujung jariku_

_Kadang venus di ujung jarimu_

_Cahayanya kadang 'ku tak sadari_

_Tapi kurasakan, hanya kupunya di sampingmu_

_._

_._

Indonesia mengusap keringat yang menghiasi wajahnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Sudah berapa lama kamu disini?"

Pemuda bernama Belanda itu melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Mungkin sekitar 3 jam," jawabnya.

"Kau sudah ada disini sejak jam setengah dua pagi?" tanya Indonesia kaget. Ia meneguk minum yang ia bawa. "Bohong."

Belanda membenarkan syal putih-biru yang ia pakai. "Tidak. Itu tendaku," ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah tenda cokelat yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Ia tertawa. "Aku tidak bohong. Jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Berada di dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Hanya suara beberapa hewan malam yang menemani mereka disana.

Belanda membenarkan rambut pirangnya yang sempat layu karena tertiup angin. Ia berdehem sekali berusaha memecah keheningan tetapi, tetap saja mereka terdiam di dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Ia meneguk kopi yang ia bawa. "Kamu lupa bawa senter, ya?"

"Ya," jawab Indonesia pelan. Ia benar-benar malu untuk mengakui kalau sifat pelupanya belum hilang dan sifat memalukan itu justru muncul dihadapan mantan pacarnya itu.

"Sepertinya kamu menabrak beberapa akar tanaman di sekitar sini. Berhati-hatilah, kasihan kakimu itu," ucap Belanda sambil memperhatikan pergelangan kaki Indonesia yang tergores-gores dan berdarah di beberapa bagian.

"Ja-jangan lihat." Indonesia segera menutupi kakinya yang terluka menggunakan selendang batiknya.

Dan mereka berdua kembali terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing. Indonesia mengobati luka-luka itu dengan kotak P3K yang tidak lupa ia bawa, sementara Belanda memandangi bintang-bintang yang berkilau menatapi mereka berdua dan sesekali melempar pandangan yang tidak dapat terdefinisikan ke arah wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu. Kuharap kamu mengerti," bisik Belanda pada wanita di sampingnya sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang sangat bercahaya di ufuk timur yang masih gelap.

"Venus," ucap Indonesia dengan wajah memerah saat melihat hal yang ditunjuk Belanda. Ya, planet Venus bercahaya begitu terang mengalahkan cahaya bintang-bintang di sekitarnya. Bintang timur yang indah dan perasaan yang telah tersampaikan kepadanya.

**_EINDE_**

Hai. Perkenalkan namaku **ZPBellani** dan ini ff pertamaku di fandom Hetalia. Semoga ff ini tidak terlalu hancur walaupun, pasti ff ini hancur. Gomen ne.

Aku mendapatkan ide ini setelah membeli kamus Belanda-Indonesia di JACC dan dengan pengetahuanku yang sangat minim tentang Hetalia dan penulisan ff, aku masih juga berani membuat ff ini. XDXD

Entah kenapa, tapi aku lebih nyaman ketika menulisnya _Belanda_ di cerita ini daripada _Netherlands_. Tidak masalah 'kan?

**FACT:**

[1] **Venus** dilambangkan sebagai dewi cinta dari mitologi Yunani yang terkenal. Dan alasan kenapa Belanda memperlihatkan cahaya planet Venus pada Indonesia setelah bertahun-tahun putus hubungan adalah untuk menunjukkan kalau ia masih mencintai wanita itu.

.

-ZPBellani-2012-nen-Roku-gatsu-Juu-roku-nichi-


End file.
